morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons are an immortal species. They are often described as the first sentient race to appear on a world, with life spans that stretch over hundreds of years. They symbolise the world itself and embody its history, The oldest of dragons being vast repositories of knowledge and ancient secrets. They are sages and oracles, Fonts of wisdom and prophets of things to come. Anatomy Dragons are magnificent creators of grace and beauty. They are scaled, being classed as reptiles, and can come in a variety of colours and appearances. All dragons are grow to a size that is larger than human, but size can vary depending on the type of dragon. They have powerful jaws, sharp rows of teeth, which leads to a very sharp bite. Dragons have magnificent wings, though not all are capable of flight, have a varied wing span, but are beautiful webbed creations. Dragons are impervious to almost any weapon, as most attacks bounce off of their scales. They also have a very high resistance to magic. Personality Traits Dragons are known for their wisdom and intelligence, though they may not choose too, almost all are capable of speech and are capable of maintaining memories and knowledge that would be too much for most other lifeforms. They are heralds in many ways, and each one is capable of their own thought and personality, so no two dragons are the same. Because of their age and apparent superiority this can sometimes lead to dragons feeling superior to other life forms, and can lead to hubris and arrogance. Magic Ability and Powers * All dragons are capable of using magic. However they have breath weapons and immense physical ability which are not considered magic and are usually what most dragons who behave normally rely on in and out of combat. * The type of dragon will depend on the type of magic that they specialise in. Some dragons breath ice, some fire, some are even known to have control over the weather and breath lightening. * Because of their scales, most dragons have a natural resistance to magic, and as such it is extremely difficult to damage them with magical attacks. * A dragons breath is filled with power, and therefore contains healing abilities the power to control and power up objects, and communicate without the use of language. Location Dragons are extremely rare, and are not found very often in Morpheus. Therefore their appearance is met with awe and wonder whenever and wherever they are seen, and places that they nest something of a closely guarded and protected secret. One notable location, though not known much to the general public is the kingdom of Hazeal, in which the Royal family has a dragons nest hidden behind the royal palace and in the gardens. This is not known to the general public and is usually heavily guarded at all times in order for the area to be private and protected. Life Cycle Birth & Childhood Dragons are born from eggs, usually closely guarded by their mothers. They are often small, and sometimes palm sized, and depending on the dragon depends on how long it takes the egg to hatch and how small the wvyern is at birth. The mother is known to breath on the egg when spawned to keep them warm, and human breeders are thought to keep them in the fire. The eggs are capable of being dormant until hatching for thousands of years, and are highly prized by traders in the black market. Youth and Teen-Years From the ages of 6 - 50 years old, the dragon is considered youthful. During this time they spend much of it growing and learning about the world. In Draconic Elf clans, this is the period of time in which a dragon will spent with their partnered elf, exploring the world as the elven learn and grow with their dragon partner. Usually after this, usually when the draconic elf dies, the dragon will reach out on their own, and find their own voice and path in life. Adulthood From around 50 - 400 years old, the dragon is considered an adult, and will stop growing, remaining at the standard size for whatever species of dragon they are. As they grow, learn, travel, their age gives them an understanding of knowledge and magic that few species are capable to posses. They have a deep understanding and connection to the world, and this provides them with an insight that leads to their superiority over other races. This is usually the time, like most species, that they will choose to partner and breed. Eggs are closely guarded by the mother until they hatch and are ready to go out into the world on their own. Senior Years From around 400 years plus, the dragon is considered an elder, and they usually live to be well over 1000 years old. The Elder dragons are at the height of their wisdom and power, and have usually retreated from the world entirely for contemplation. Elder dragons are the main source for forgotten knowledge, deep understanding of magic and lore. Those who wish to seek out the Elder dragons knowledge must prove their worth, and fair trade is usually the way to bargain with such creatures. They usually serve as the guardians of wherever they choose to settle, and angering them comes at the risk of the person who chooses to do so. Death & Burial A dragon cannot be killed by ordinary means, and it takes a very long time for them to die of old age. In the case of the former, it is usually seen as something of a slaughter, as they are such rare and closely guarded creatures. However it is inevitable that slaying something of that much power and majesty would been seen as something of an honour sport. The dragon is usually buried in a mound in this case, the bounds buried and then honoured. In the case of old age, the dragon is likely to be along, and time will deal with the remains. Other dragons may choose to deal with the remains if they can, but what they do is a closely guarded secret. Relations Dragons are extremely rare, and are hardly seen by the common folk of Morpheus unless they know where to look. Dragons are approached for wisdom and guidance, but will generally prefer to be left on their own so that they may continue a life of quiet and peaceful contemplation and learning. With each other dragons are known to have their own forms of communication, and speak to each other in ways that no other life form is capable of understanding. Scholars have many theories, but who knows if they are true? Languages Dragons have their own private language, but with such longevity the languages they can learn and know are varied to say the least. Mostly it will depend on a number of factors. Where they were raised, and where they have settled being some of them. Sex & Mating Dragons choose a partner, and then the babies are born from eggs. The death of a partner is known to be something of a devastating event for the mate, and often leads to despair. The dragons egg is closely guarded by the parents, kept warm by the fire of their breath until they hatch. Diet/Feeding Dragons are carnivorous, and are predominately meat eaters. Until the wyren is old enough the parent will cook the meat for the child, but after that the dragon is responsible for cooking and killing their own pray. Usually wild animals. Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Dragons are extremely hardy and tough, and normal weapons are not capable of hurting them, usually only enchanted weapons will have much of an effect on the dragons hide and scales. They are also capable of swift flight, and therefore have the advantage of aerial combat. Dragons have few weaknesses, but certain types of magic are known to be of harm to them, and when they are on the ground they are not as fast as most races, so cannot move as quickly as they can when they are airborne. 'Notable Classes' Dragons are notably warriors and mages, and fall under the Maori class. They fight like warriors, with strength and durability and have the magical uses of mages, and are extremely powerful and proficient in spell craft. Few creatures are capable of besting the dragon. Sub-Species (This section of the page is where all subspecies of dragon fall, These are not considered true dragons for classification purposes but are dragons as much as any other dragon. )There are many subspecies of dragons, The list goes on nearly forever. Some popular examples include but are not limited to, Skeletal dragons and fairy dragons. Hybrids Hybrid races exist and hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both of the species they originate from. Hybrids obviously vary and there isn't much to say without knowing specifically which two species were combined. Dragons have been known to take the form of other creatures and breed with them, which seems to cause no issues for the parents or the child in question. Dragon genetics are very strong and hybrid features will show that. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement There are legends that say that Dragons are creations of the Gods themselves, and came into the world to be the guidance of humanity. However Dragons are thought to have evolved from when reptile and magic combined, and despite their strength, they are extremely rare on Morpheus now. Seeing them is thought to be an omen of some kind, and whether good of ill is always something of a debate among the people that see them. At the moment in the gardens of Hazeal dragons are known to life and breed in peace before they go out to find their own lives and solitude in other places. Meta-Information Dragons are extremely OP, so if you are playing some kind of extension of dragons please bear this in mind when creating them. Also remember that Dragons are rare and rarely seen. Category:Beastfolk